Justia
Consent Partners: Tentacles:WANT Slime:WANT Bestiality:DEPENDS Insects:NO Plants:WANT Machines:DEPENDSHumanoids:WANT Women:WANT Futanari:WANT Men:WANT Statuses/Body: Aphrodesiac:DEPENDS Milk:NO Toys:DEPENDS Urination:NO Defecation:NO Futanari:NO Eggs:NO Pregnancy:NO(Charm) Seals:NO Other: I'll generally aim to keep corruption below, or at worst at, 3. Character *Player: Kagarus *Name: Justia *Age: Looks somewhere around 18, actual age is tripple/quadrupple digits *Height: Around 170-180 *Hair: Long silver hair *Eyes: Gray *Origin: Homunculus *Physical: Tall and slender *Personality: Resolute, reliable, strong character *Level:1 *Fame:1 *XP:49, 0 spent *Body 3 (1+0+2) *Speed 6 (1+2+2)+1 *Wisdom 2 (0+1+0)+1 *Magic 1 (1+0+0) *HP:34 *MP:7 *CP:0 *IV:8 *SP:0 *Chest AP: 12 *Waist AP: 10 *Other AP: - *Damage:2d6+6 *Damage (piercing, cost 3):2d6+12 *Defense (avoid, cost 2): 6 *Defense (avoid while flying, cost 2) 8 Magic *Toughness(pas)(background)(+5HP) *Seeker(pas)(+1MP, 1MS for 5 miasma) *Avoid(def) -2 (-speed damage) *Piercing(act) -3(+speed damage) *Flight(opening) -3 (+2 avoid, ignore some traps) CA *Potential(spc) -x ( +xd6 to any roll) *Resurrection(spc)-5 (Fully recover HP, MP, revive, once per session, can be used at any time) Items *Sworddancer's Dress (light dress, non-revealing) 30 (12 CAP, 8 WAP, -1MP avoid) *Large Sword (bastardsword) 40 (2d6+6 damage) *Magic Spring 5 (+1MP) *Magic Spring 10 (+1MP) *Contraceptive Charms 5 (Spend 1 CP to avoid pregnancy, +2WAP) *Magic Spring 10 (+1 MP) 104 miasma, 100 miasma spent Log *Flower Investgiation GM:Suzune Region:Devron SUCCESS 49XP,4Miasma,0SP Bio Appearance: A tall woman with long silver hair, Justia tends to wear light clothes (usually of gray or green tones) that further enhance her gracefulness, although at times she instead choose a suit of heavier armor. Either is normally completed by a long cloak of blue or silver and a bastard sword at her hip. Her breasts are average-sized. History: Justia usually avoids talking about her past, but she has mentioned that she was born when the civilization that made the ancient machines and structures was still in existence, and placed her soul into a system that allowed her to reincarnate her soul in order to continue to fight the miasma. Since then, as, while the laws of the system prevent most normal humans from noticing her reincarnation, more powerful beings - some maidens, some demons, some for reasons not apparent - can often override that, she has forged understandings with some rulers of some regions which allow her to act openly, while acting covertly in others - most often by herself, although at times together with other maidens, to carry on her fight against the miasma - as well as, from time to time, against humans that offended her strong sense of justice. Systems Atlantis? -System is of ancient design (probably one of the last things to be created before whatever caused the world to regress from supermagitech to the current state)< br/> -Location is undisclosed (voluntarily deleted from memory before reincarnating), but is considered unassailable. -Either has a VR or safe environment where Justia (and possibly others - although I originally imagined this system just for my character, there could be others - possibly added during gameplay, even) --Souls can suspend/sleep for long periods. --The system can track miasma and various other information --AI which assists and briefs -The system can interact with the summoning beacons (not limited to a single region) -When maidens are in the field, the systems support is limited - reincarnation, punisher (if approved), maybe uploading souls and basic communication/tracking (just giving them a headsup there's a giant wave of miasma approaching (hook for "go after the boss" missions)) -Additionally, due to the experience of the maidens with miasma and the system, they're slightly more resistant to the influence of miasma (Goddess's Protection) -Memories from Miasma-inducing events are are disassociated to prevent corruption, which, when combined with other limitations lead to the reincarnated maidens not retaining their fighting powers Sagitarius? Punisher -ancient defense satelite network, with a beam weapon that can be called on by maidens with the necessary firing priviliges (Punisher Crisis Ability) -can use portals to fire into rooms, if necessary -Due to various limitations (the ground stations having been destroyed?), it can only be fired at targets close to the maiden calling in the strike --Simarily, it can only be aimed at a single target (if it has more powerful setting, those would also result in the death of the maiden and others around, and are restricted to theatrical uses, with GGM approval)